Why you gotta be so rude?
by berlindia
Summary: (1/3) Frustasi dan emosi yang tak terkendali. Mendapat restu untuk menikahi anak dari seorang old-fashioned men bukan perkara mudah. Jadi yah seperti inilah jadinya. Tapi tujuannya akan tetap sama, menikahi seorang Hwang Jongin/ ChanKai TaoXing KrisHo / T / OOC


Saya gak tau cast utamanya Chanyeol x Jongin atau Zitao x Yixing

Jadi saya bikin jadi dua sampai tiga part, lanjut enggaknya ini fanfic tergantung dengan respon kalian :)

Saya dapet ide ini dari lagunya Magic! – Rude dan McKnight – Marry your daughter

.

.

.

Selamat membaca dan semoga suka

.

.

.

Tittle: Why you gotta be so rude?

Rate : T

Main Casts :

Chayeol x Jongin

Zitao x Yixing

Yifan x Joonmyeon

.

.

.

_Oh.. ini gila.._

Pikir Jongin kesal saat melihat dadynya Hwang Zitao yang tampak menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam. Dan yah ayahnya yang satunya lagi Hwang Yixing menatap suami dan pacar anaknya dengan senyum geli. Oke, meski dadynya itu mengandrungi fashion dan selalu update dengan semua brand ternama tapi tetap saja dia itu kolot. Sangan_ old-fashioned man _untuk masalah seperti ini.

"_So, can I have your son?"_ tanya Chanyeol dengan berharap cemas pada pria berumur lima puluh tahunan. Dan pria yang jadi dadynya itu hanya menatapnya dengan senyuman miring sambil menatap suaminya yang sejak tadi hanya diam disampingnya. "_Please, we are friends, right?"_ tanya Chanyeol degan wajah memelas.

Zitao hanya menganggukkan kepalanya berulang kali, tapi bukan berarti ia setuju. Dia menatap Chanyeol dengan senyuman bersahabat tapi lambat laun menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam. "Dia bukan barang dagangan, kawanku," ujar Zitao dengan senyum miringnya. "Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Zitao pada suaminya yang tampak terus-terusan menatap anaknya yang duduk disamping Chanyeol. Jongin tampak memalingkan wajahnya, kentara sekali jika namja tan itu malas menatap dadynya yang selalu bersikap mengjengkelkan jika menyangkut masalah hubungannya dengan Chanyeol.

"Terserah, aku ikuti semua keputusanmu," ujar Yixing yang membuat Zitao tersenyum senang. Zitao memang terkesan kekanakan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Zitao pihak yang lebih suka menjadi dominan di rumah ini. "Tapi aku ingin bertanya, kenapa kau ingin menikah dengannya?" tanya Yixing pada Chanyeol. "Kalian terlalu muda, sayang."

"Karena aku mencintai anak kalian," ujar Chanyeol sambil menggenggam tangan Jongin dengan erat. Cara Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Jongin membuat Zitao maupun Yixing menaikan alisnya dengan heran. "_I can't live without him_," perkataan Chanyeol yang satu ini malah membuat Yixing tertawa dengan keras. "_Oh.. please_.. kenapa kalian begitu pelit?" namja jangkung itu terlihat sekali frustasinya.

"Dan kenapa kau begitu egois?" tanya Yixing heran. Chanyeol tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Yixing, jadi ia hanya mengerutkan dahinya. Zitao malah ikut-ikutan memeluk Yixing, pasangan hidupnya yang sudah menemaninya selama dua puluh empat tahun. Dan menaruh dagunya diatas bahu kiri Yixing, menatap suaminya yang terlihat kesal. "Lihat, dia bahkan tidak mengerti dengan apa yang aku katakan."

"Kalian masih terlalu muda," ujar Zitao sambil tersenyum kecil pada Jongin yang sendari tadi hanya diam, menahan marah pada kedua orang tuanya. Lebih tepatnya pada Jongin. "Bahkan jika kalian sudah tidur bersama, itu bukan berarti kalian sudah mengerti satu sama lain." Ujar Zitao yang membuat Jongin menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Jadi jawabannya?"

"_No._"

"Kenapa?" tanya Jongin dengan kesal. "Aku mencintainya dad," ujar Jongin saat menatap Chanyeol sudah duduk dengan lemas disamping tubuhnya. "Kenapa kau begitu semenyebalkan ini?" oh, Jongin sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan senyuman dadynya yang sebegitu menyebalkannya. "Dad!" seru Jongin saat melihat dadynya pergi begitu saja.

.

.

.

Pada kenyataannya keduanya merupakan rekan kerja di satu perusahaan pembuatan game. Zitao merupakan atasan Chanyeol. Keduanya bersahabat dekat, walau pun terpaut umur dua puluh enam tahun. Dan Zitao masih terlihat tampak terlalu muda untuk umurnya yang sudah melewati setengah abad. Belum lagi dengan suaminya Yixing yang satu tahun lebih tua dari Zitao.

"Chanyeol!" panggil Zitao saat berpapasan dengan Chanyeol yang tampak lesu. "Sabtu besok jangan temui aku lagi," ujar Zitao yang membuat Chanyeol terbelalak kaget. Ah, Zitao sudah hafal dengan jadwal Chanyeol yang setiap bulannya pada minggu kedua. Namja jangkung ini akan meminta restu untuk menikahi anaknya.

"Ke..kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol kelabakan. Jangan bilang Zitao benar-benar kolot hingga akan menjodohkan Jongin dengan pria atau gadis pilihannya. Oh, hidupnya sudah tidak ada artinya lagi jika Jongin tidak bersamanya.

"Aku dan Yixingku akan berkencan," ujar Zitao dengan senyum cerah dan terlihat sedikit pamer. Ah, jika dilihat memang Zitao itu seperti remaja yang terjebak dalam tubuh dan umurnya yang akan selalu bertambah tua. "Nikmati sabtu pagimu dengan indah nak," ujar Zitao sambil menepuk bahunya dengan pelan. "Waktumu masih panjang dan kenapa kau tidak nikmati dulu masa mudamu dan masa kebebasanmu?"

Chanyeol hanya mengerutkan dahinya tidak terlalu mengerti. Memang ia tidak akan pernah mengerti dengan setiap omongan dari pasangan Zitao dan Yixing. Tapi mereka berdua saling mengerti. Zitao pernah cerita padanya jika semua orang mengatakan mereka itu tidak cocok. Zitao yang kekanakan dan maniak game hingga menjadi game developer (pembuat game). Sedangkan Yixing merupakan seorang pelukis yang lebih suka menyendiri dan tampak tertutup bahkan cuek. Tapi keduanya bisa bersama hingga membesarkan Jongin yang kini berprofesi sama dengan ayahnya Yixing.

Zitao dan Yixing tahu rasanya ditolak dan dianggap tidak cocok. Seorang game developer dan pelukis. Tapi ia juga sama seperti Zitao yang merupakan game developer kenapa ia tidak bisa menikahi Jongin yang sama seperti Yixing yang bekerja sebagai seorang pelukis. Kenapa?

"Kenapa dunia sebegitu tidak adilnya untukku?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada mendramatisir.

.

.

.

"Wuah, sebegitu frustasinya?" tanya Yixing sambil menatap hasil lukisan anak satu-satunya ini. Jongin sontak membalikkan badannya menatapnya dengan kesal. "Apa salah ayah?" tanyanya dengan alis terangkat. Anaknya itu hanya menatapnya dengan kesal dan kembali mebalikkan badannya untuk menyelesaikan lukisannya.

"Kenapa ayah dan dady tidak merestui kami?" tanya Jongin dengan kesal. Ingin menangis rasanya, mau bagaimana ia dan Chanyeol sudah lima kali meminta restu dan tidak juga diberikan oleh kedua orang tuanya. "Apa aku tidak boleh menikah?"

"Bagaimana rasanya tidak bisa bertemu dengan Chanyeol karena kekasihmu itu mendapatkan proyek atau ide untuk membuat game?" tanya Yixing yang membuat Jongin menatap ayahnya dengan bingung. "Atau kekasihmu itu mencoba game barunya dan mengacuhkanmu?" tapi toh, pertanyaan Yixing membuat Jongin tanpak berpikir.

"Itu kan demi pekerjaannya aku akan bersabar," ujar Jongin dengan santai. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau pernah merasakannya?" Jongin mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Dan jika itu terjadi selama berminggu-minggu atau bahkan hingga berbulan-bulan, apa kau yakin bisa sesabar itu?" tanya Yixing sambil tersenyum kecil menatap hasil karya anaknya yang dominan warna hitam. "Kalian nanti akan hidup diatap yang sama tapi kekasihmu itu lebih memilih mengurungi diri di kamar, bermesraan dengan komputer kesayangannya berbulan-bulan dan mengacuhkanmu, bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"…"

"Atau bagaimana perasaan Chanyeol, saat kalian bermesraan, tengah beciuman dengan sebegitu romantisnya, dan tiba-tiba kau mendapatkan sebuah ide untuk melukis," ujar Yixing yang membuat Jongin menatap ibu dengan kikuk. "Ide datang kapan saja dan kau bisa kehilangan ide itu kapan saja," Jongin mengerutkan dahinya saat Yixing mengsuap bahunya dengan pelan. "Kira-kira bagaimana perasaanmu saat meninggalkan Chanyeol, mengurung diri di ruanganmu untuk menyalurkan idemu?"

"…"

"Sabar?" tanya Yixing sambil tertawa kecil. "Jangan bercanda, kalian berdua bukan pegawai kantoran yang memiliki jam yang stabil," perkataan ayahnya membuat Jongin benar-benar terdiam tidak bisa berkutik. "Dan ayah sudah merasakannya bersama dadymu itu selama dua puluh empat tahun."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Bertengkar," ujar Yixing sambil tersenyum. "Dadymu yang egois dan ayahmu ini keras kepala, bukan?" tanya Yixing sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Tapi kita tidak bisa hidup seperti itu karena ada Hwang Jongin," ujar Yixing sambil mengusak rambut anaknya. "Kami bukannya tidak setuju tapi kami hanya memberikan waktu untuk kalian berpikir dengan lebih matang lagi."

"Kenapa?"

"Pernikahan bukan tentang kau dan Chanyeol seorang," ujar Yixing sambil menatap sekeliling ruangan lukis Jongin yang berubah terlihat lebih muram. "Tapi tentang kami juga, kedua orang tuamu dan kedua orang tua Chanyeol, Yifan dan Joonmyeon," Jongin tampak beralih menatap lukisannya dengan dalam. "Tidak hanya kami sebagai orang tua tapi juga keluarga besar," lagi Jongin tampak menghela nafas dengan pelan. "Cinta saja tidak cukup, sayang."

"Tapi ayah dan dady bisa terus bersama karena cinta juga kan?" tanya Jongin yang membuat Yixing terperanjat kaget namun akhirnya menggangguk.

"Yah, kau benar.. kita terus bertahan juga karena cinta." Ucap Yixing menatap Jongin yang tengah tersenyum dan Yixing tentu membalas senyuman anaknya itu. Tapi entah kenapa, tiba-tiba Yixing malah memeluk tubuhnya sendiri sambil tertawa dengan keras. Jongin bisa melihat wajah ayahnya yang bahkan sampai memerah karena tertawa terlalu keras.

"Kenapa ayah tertawa?"

"Aku hanya membayangkan, bagaimana jika Zitao mendengarkan apa yang aku katakan barusan?" tanya Yixing sambil tertawa keras. "Oh, ini sedikit menggelikan," ujar Yixing yang membuat Jongin ikut tertawa. Mau bagaimana lagi ayahnya memang lebih serius dibandingkan dadynya yang gila fashion. "Dia bisa mengejekku terus menerus."

"Ceramah yang mengesankan," ujar seseorang yang membuat Yixing dan Jongin tersentak dengan kaget. Tanpa sadar Jongin langsung tertawa dengan keras yang melihat ekspresi kesal bercampur malu ayahnya. "Siapa dulu yang bilang ungkapan cintaku menggelikan sekarang menceramahi anaknya sendiri tentang cinta?" ejek Zitao yang membuat Yixing menatap Zitao dengan tatapan tidak suka. "Coba.. coba.. aku ingin mendengar kata-kata mutiara darimu lagi."

"Tao.." desis Yixing dengan tidak suka.

"Oh, ayolah~" pinta Zitao dengan tatapan merajuk. Kini Zitao malah memeluk Yixing, mengurung suaminya dengan rengkuhannya dari samping. Menatapnya dengan tatapan layaknya seekor anak anjing yang haus kasih sayang. "Ayolah~ aku ingin dengar lagi," Zitao kembali merajuk Yixing dengan wajah memelasnya. "Kau akan terlihat—"

_Cup_

Sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di bibir Zitao yang membuatnya terdiam menatap suaminya dengan menyipit.

"Aku sudah menunjukkan rasa cintaku," ujar Yixing sambil melepas rengkuhan Zitao dan pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan Jongin yang terperangah dan Zitao yang lambat laun tersenyum gemas.

"Ayahmu itu benar-benar.." gumam Zitao sambil merentangkan tangannya kedepan dan meremas tangannya sendiri berulang-ulang sambil tersenyum lebar. "Menggemaskan.." ujarnya sambil terkikik geli.

"Kau terlihat kekanakan dady," ujar Jongin yang membuat Zitao menatapnya tajam. "Dad, kau seharusnya berkacalah sedikit lebih lama, kau kadang terlihat seperti anak kecil."

"Kau pikir kau tidak imut seperti anak kecil?" tanya Zitao yang membuat Jongin tersentak kaget sampai tergagap menatap dadynya yang tengah mencibirnya. "Chanyeol kan selalu bilang pada dady kalau kau itu menggemaskan saking imutnya." Sontak Zitao tertawa dengan sebegitu kerasnya saat melihat wajah Jongin yang memerah antara malu dan marah.

"Lain kali kita harus bercermin bersama," sahut Zitao tiba-tiba yang tadinya hendak keluar dari ruang lukis Jongin. "Kita bandingkan siapa yang lebih imut dan terlihat seperti anak kecil," perkataan Zitao tanpa sadar membuat Jongin mengangkat kuasnya tinggi-tinggi, ancang-ancang seolah ingin melemparkannya pada dadynya sendiri. "Woh! Lihat siapa yang marah sekarang?" tanya Zitao sambil berlari keluar dan tertawa dengan keras.

"Menyebalkan.." keluh Jongin dengan kesal.

.

.

.

"Mereka benar-benar pergi?" tanya Chanyeol saat melihat rumah keluarga Hwang yang sepi. Jongin hanya menganggukan kepalanya. "Kira-kira mereka kencan kemana?" tanya Chanyeol yang mulai penasaran.

"Paling ke gunung atau pantai," ujar Jongin sambil duduk disamping kekasihnya itu. "Dadyku kan narsis paling dia akan mencari spot yang bagus untuk foto," ujar Jongin sambil mengambil handponenya yang bergetar. Ternyata itu hanyalah pesan dari dadynya. "Tuh kan benar!" seru Jongin sambil memberikan handphoennya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tampak tertawa melihatnya. Yah, hanya foto selfie Zitao yang sedang mencium pipi Yixing berlatarkan pegunungan hijau..

"Cheesy," gumam Chanyeol yang membuat Jongin memukul bahu kekasihnya meski sambil tertawa. Mau bagaimana pun, Zitao tetap saja orang tuanya. "Hei! Aku benar kan?" tanya Chanyeol yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan suara tawanya yang menggelegar.

"Keromantisan dadyku berbanding lurus dengan kenarsisannya," ujar Jongin yang membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. "Nanti kita lihat saja handphonenya, berapa banyak foto yang bersama ayahku dibandingkan foto dirinya sendiri," ujar Jongin yang membuat Chanyeol menyenggol bahu Jongin. "Dadyku memang narsis dan gila foto, mau bagaimana lagi?"

"Setidaknya dadymu itu romantis meski sedikit cheesy." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menyerahkan handphoennya pada Jongin. Tapi mungkin karena itulah Yixing tidak akan bosan dengan Zitao yang spontan.

"Kau tidak bosan meminta restu dari kedua orang tuaku?" tanya Jongin yang sebenarnya cukup kasihan melihat Chanyeol berulang kali datang ke rumahnya. Berbanding terbalik saat ia pergi ke rumah Chanyeol yang langsung disambut baik dan diterima oleh Yifan dan Joonmyeon.

Chanyeol hanya membuka tasnya dan memberikan Jongin sebuah berkas dengan cover penuh warna dan animasi.

"Apa ini?" tanya Jongin sambil membuka berkas itu.

"Proposal."

"Proposal untuk apa?" tanya Jongin yang hanya membuka acak proposal penuh warna, gambar, animasi, dan tulisan itu.

"Proposal untuk melamarmu menjadi pasangan hidupku."

Jongin memiringkan kepalanya menatap Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Dengan cepat Jongin membuka proposalnya kembali dan membacanya dari awal. Setiap Jongin membuka lembar proposalnya ia terus menatap Chanyeol dengan heran. Namun diakhir proposal tersebut Jongin tersenyum sambil membekap mulutnya dengan proposal yang ada ditangannya.

"Serius?" tanya Jongin yang dijawab dengan anggukan mantap Chanyeol. "Kau melamarku dengan ini?" tanya Jongin sambil mengayunkan proposal yang ada ditangannya. Chanyeol kembali mengangguk dan membuat Jongin tertawa. "Dapat ide dari mana?" tanya Jongin masih sambil tertawa.

"Aku sudah kehabisan ide sebenarnya." Keluh Chanyeol dengan kesal.

Tapi Jongin menangkup wajah Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya. Mengecup singkat bibir lebar milik kekasihnya yang periang ini. Chanyeol tentu senang menadapatkannya dan membalas kekasihnya dengan sebuah lumatan lembut di bibir tebal namja tan ini. Oh.. sudah berapa lama mereka tidak berciuman karena memikirkan restu dari kedua orang tuanya?

Chanyeol sesekali mengecup bibir tebal Jongin. Hanya kecupan-kecupan kecil yang membuat namja tannya ini tersenyum. Yah.. karena Chanyeol tahu Jongin pada dasarnya suka dengan kecupan kecil dan spontan yang diberikan Chanyeol padanya. Jongin menyukai sesuatu yang spontan dan sederhana.

"Apa mereka tidak kalau kita itu saling mencintai?" tanya Chanyeol yang tengah menempelkan dahinya di dahi Jongin. "Apa mereka tidak tahu, aku sampai sefrustasi ini hanya karena mereka?"

"Kami tahu," sahut seseorang yang membuat Jongin dan Chanyeol tersentak kaget. Dan menatap ke arah sumber suara, sedetik kemudian keduanya langsung saling berjauhan. "Aku pikir kau akan memperkosa anakku juga disini." ujarnya sambil tertawa kecil meski terdengar sekali sindirannya.

Hwang Zitao yang mengatakannya. Dan Chanyeol hanya bisa tertawa kaku melihat Zitao yang sepertinya sendari tadi memeluk pinggang suaminya sambil menonton anaknya dan kekasihnya berciuman. Rasanya ia ingin menguburkan dirinya sendiri di dalam tanah. Sedangkan Jongin tampak menundukkan kepalanya malu setenga mati karena ia tahu dadynya akan mengejeknya setelah ini.

"Apa ini?" tanya Yixing sambil mengambil berkas yang tadi dipegang Jongin. "Proposal?" tanyanya dengan heran. Zitao tetap berdiri disamping Yixing yang tengah membaca proposal dengan sebegitu seriusnya. Keseriusan Yixing terpaksa membuat Zitao menuntun dan membawa suaminya itu untuk duduk disampingnya. "Kau serius?" tanya Yixing akhirnya, dan ia langsung mendapat jawaban berupa anggukan kepala Chanyeol.

Yixing memberikan proposalnya pada Zitao. Menatap suaminya yang terpaut satu tahun sambil tersenyum senang. Zitao pun sama dengannya, membaca proposal yang ada ditangannya dengan heran.

"Tujuanku sebenarnya hanya ingin membuat anak kalian bahagia bersamaku," ucap Chanyeol saat melihat tatapan terkejut Zitao setelah membaca proposal yang ada ditangannya. "Bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol yang membuat Yixing dan Zitao tersenyum dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan. "Apa kau mau memberikan restumu pada kami?"

"Boleh juga," ujar Zitao sambil tersenyum lebar. "Tapi.."

"Tapi apa lagi?!" seru Jongin dengan kesal. Seruan yang hampir menyerupai teriakan membuat Yixing Zitao bahkan Chanyeol menatap namja tan itu dengan terkejut. "Aku bahkan bukan anak kandung kalian, kenapa kalian seperti ini?" tanya Jongin yang membuat Zitao terdiam. Senyuman lebar Zitao berubah menjadi garis keras dan tajam. "Bahkan darah kalian tidak mengalir pada tubuhku."

"Jongin benar, apa selama ini kalian menganggap hubungan kami ini hanya main-main?" tanya Chanyeol yang membuat Yixing yang sekarang menatap Chanyeol dengan terkejut. "Kenapa kalian tidak merestui hubungan kami untuk menikah?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menatap Zitao yang sendari tadi tampak diam. "Kalian bilang kami tidak boleh egois, tapi kalian sendiri bahkan bertingkah lebih egois dari pada kami."

Zitao hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menghela nafas. Tangannya terulur menaruh proposal yang sempat membuatnya terkesan diatas meja. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil pada Chanyeol dan anak angkatnya yang selama ini ia anggap sebagai anak kandung. Ah, waktu sudah berlalu sebegitu cepatnya, dan dia baru sadar ia sudah merawat Jongin hingga berumur dua puluh lima tahun. Mau bagaimana lagi, baik ia maupun Yixing hanyalah seorang namja dan keduanya tidak bisa mengandung apa lagi melahirkan seorang anak.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kalian tidak langsung menikah saja?" tanya Zitao sambil menatap Chanyeol dan Jongin bergantian. Sedangkan Chanyeol dan Jongin saling berpandangan dengan bingung.

"Jadi kau memberikan restumu pada kami?"

"Buat apa?" tanya Zitao dengan alis terangkat, Zitao sedikit tersenyum saat merasakan Yixing tengah mencekram lengannya. "Kau benar, kami bukan orang tua aslimu," perkataan Zitao membuat Yixing menatapnya dengan khawatir. Oh, ada yang tidak beres dengan suaminya. "Jadi buat apa kalian meminta restu kami?"

Perkataan Zitao jelas membuat Jongin dan Chanyeol terdiam.

"Tapi kalian walinya dan aku tetap harus meminta restu dari kalian."

Zitao sontak beranjak dari duduknya, membuat genggaman tangan Yixing di lengannya terlepas. Zitao hanya refleks berdiri karena mendengar kata 'wali' dari mulut Chanyeol. Ia tidak suka dengan julukan itu. Zitao menatap Yixing yang juga menatapnya dengan ringisan kecil. Yixing bisa melihat Zitao tampak mengepal tanganya sendiri dengan tangan bergetar

"Apa aku boleh menikah dengan anakmu?" tanya Chanyeol lagi yang membuat Zitao menatap pria berpostur tinggi itu dengan tajam.

"_You'll never get my blessing till the day you die_! (Kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkan restuku bahkan sampai hari dimana kau mati!)" ucap Zitao dengan tajam dan meninggalkan ruang tengah begitu saja.

"Dady!" teriak Jongin dengan frustasi.

"Cukup!" sergah Yixing yang membuat Jongin menatapnya dengan tajam. "Sebenarnya kami sudah merestui kalian sejak pertama kali kau datang kepada kami, kami hanya memberikan ruang untuk kalian berpikir apa yang akan kalian rencanakan untuk hubungan kalian kedepan," ujar Yixing dengan helaan nafas kesal. "Dan kami terkesan kau sudah membuat proposal ini," ujar Yixing sambil mengetuk proposal yang ada diatas meja dengan jari telunjuknya. "Zitao hanya ingin bilang _tapi kau harus pertemukan kami dengan kedua orang tuamu_," jelas, perkataan Yixing membuat kedua pasangan muda itu tersentak kaget. "Kami sudah mengatakannya dari awal, pernikahan bukan tentang kalian berdua tapi tentang keluarga besar."

"…"

"Inilah egoisnya kalian." ujar Yixing dengan senyum miringnya.

Baik Jongin maupun Chanyeol tak ada yang menyahut bahkan menatap Yixing. Sebelum namja berlesung pipi itu beranjak dari duduknya. Keduanya akhirnya menatap Yixing dengan tatapan serba salah.

"_And.. why you gotta be so rude?_ (dan.. kenapa kau menjadi begitu sangat kasar?)"

Yixing tahu Zitao tersinggung karena perkataan Jongin anaknya sendiri dan Chanyeol rekan kerjanya sendiri. Karena tak ada yang menyahut jadi Yixing pergi begitu saja menyusul Zitao dan meninggalkan keduanya yang tampak menundukkan kepalanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saya bikin konflik kecil tentang kefrustasian orang yang gak dapet restu buat nikah hahahaha

Karena denger lagunya Magic! – Rude, walau pun beda arti dari kata **rude** versi saya ma versi band entu..

Lanjut enggaknya ini fanfic tergantung kalian :)


End file.
